(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing systems and image processing methods.
(ii) Related Art
Technologies for processing print data in parallel by using plural raster image processors (RIPs) in order to speed up printing are known. A RIP is a device for converting data described in a page description language (PDL), such as PostScript (registered), into raster data that can be printed or displayed.
The following type of image processing system is also known. When a common element (e.g., a standard form) which is included in images of plural pages is received for the first time, raster data of the common element is produced and is stored in a cache memory. Then, when a page using the same standard form is to be processed, the produced raster data is reused.